It Wasn't the First Time
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: This is a different ending and events to episode 3.24, where Thatcher hits Meredith. Review and let me know what you think. This is my first grey's anatomy fic. Callie/Meredith friendship Mark/Meredith
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a different ending and events following to episode 3.24, where Thatcher hits Meredith. Review and let me know what you think. This is my first grey's anatomy fic.**

**Changes:Callie and George aren't married yet but are together**

**Meredith and Derek didn't get back together**

**Meredith and Mark had gone out on a date**

**Callie and Meredith are friends**

**Also sorry about any of the medical stuff that I get wrong.**

_**It Wasn't The First Time**_

Meredith, Bailey, and Cheif Webber had just gotten out of surgery. They has been performing surgery on Susan Grey, Meredith's step mom. They saw Thatcher Grey sitting in the waiting room and Meredith went ahead of Bailey and Webber knowing she had to be the one to do the notification. They were technically family. When she approached Thatcher he stood up immediately and Meredith says, "We did everything we could. I am so sorry for your loss." Meredith was keeping the tears at bay as best she could and spoke in a voice as if she was talking about any other patient, to any other family. But she knew this was different.

Thatcher replies, "She trusted you. I trusted you. How can she be dead?" Then he raises her hand and strikes her across the face causing blood to appear. Meredith lifts her hand to her now bloody cheeck realizing that her dad, or ex dad had just hit her. She turns to walk away seeing Bailey, Webber's and now Mark's faces of shock but something catches her.

Thatcher had grabbed a hold of her one of her arms and spins her back to face him. He is holding her arm so tight that she feels that he is leaving a bruise.

Thatcher adds, "I let you back in my life and trusted you and you betray me by stabbibg me in the back. You let me down by killing my wife. By killing my Susan."

Meredith responds, "There is nothing else me could have done. We tried everything possible to save her tonight. We tried our hardest, but her condition was bad and I am so deeply sorry that were were unable to save her." Thatcher lifts his arm again throwing a punch her way. The first collides with her abdomen and the second with her wrist as she put it up to block another hit. Meredith backed up walking away quickly bumping into Sloan on her way and going past Bailey and Webber. The three of them had looks of shock and anger on their face. Meredith made it quickly to the intern locker room and was relieved that it was empty.

Bailey asks, "What do we do now?"

Richard answers, "Bailey, you go take of your intern. Sloan, go inform the other interns. They should know."

Richard then walks away towards his office as Bailey and Sloan go to do what they were instructed to do so.

A few minutes later Bailey had come looking for Meredith and saw her laying on one of the benches. Bailey says, "Grey we should really go get you checked out." Meredith nods in agreement and then gets up and exits the locker room and enters the exam room Bailey told her to go to. She had passed her fellow interns, not even realizing that they were standing there outside the locker room.

When Bailey comes out of the locker room she stops and looks at her four other interns standing there. Izzie strats, "Doctor Sloan told us about what happened."

Christina adds, "We wanted to make sure that she was okay."

Bailey answers, "She isn't alright. She obviously does not want to talk about this right now, if ever. Something horrible just happened and there was nothing she could do to stop Susan from dying on that table and nothing to stop her dad from hitting her. She is broken again. After everything with Shepard I thought she was finally moving on. Then this happened and she is trying to hold herself together the best she can with what little she has left. Give her some space. Let her come to you. Now finish rounds and go home or to Joe's or what ever it is you do after you leave here." Bailey turns and goes into the exam room. The four of them stand there for a few moments and then return to rounds.

Bailey begins to examine Meredith's injuries. She begins to clean the wound on her cheek and then stiches it up. Then she orders an x-ray on both the abdomen and the wrist. When the scans came back it showed to internal damage to the abdomen. The only thing that was there was some minimual bruising. Bailey then began to look at the scans for Meredith's wrist. She took one look at them and the paged Doctor Torres. Moments later Callie entered the room and looked at Meredith sitting on the exam table. Callie began, "I heard it was bad." Callie then begins to look at the scans of Meredith's wrist. Callie explains, "Your radius is defnitely broken. There are two possible solutions. I can put a cast on it tonight and leave that on for 4-5 weeks. If that heals up then there will be no need fot surgery. But if you radius doesn't heal like it should with just the cast then I will have to go in an place four screws in to the bone to fix it. Option two is I go in right away with surgey and put the screws in as soon a possible."

Meredith inquires, "Callie, if you were in my position then which would you go with?"

Callie answers, "In my professional opinion putting the cast on and seeing if it heals is the best chance. It is a 50/50 chance, but it is the better option of staying off of my operating table."

Meredith says, "Then do it, just put the cast on."

Callie says, "Okay, what color casting?"

Meredith replies, "Black."

Callie counters, "Feeling a little dark and twist today." All three laugh at this, as Callie begins putting the cast on. As Callie finshes up she says, "I don't see any reason to keep you overnight as long is there is someone looking after you." Meredith nods and then exits the room followed by Bailey and Torres.

Meredith heads back into the intern locker room and changes out of her scrubs and into other clothes. After she changes she grabs her bag and heads towards the elevator, where she sees Callie waiting. Callie asks, "You going to Joe's?"

Meredith gives her a look and replies, "Do you need to ask?"

Callies replies, "I guess not." as they get on the elevator.

**REVIEWS!**


	2. DRUNK

**Thanks to those who reviewed/ alerted/favorited my story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and leave a review.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Meredith and Callie each head for their cars and drive across the street to Joe's. They meet up in the parking lot and head straight in and each sit on a bar stool at the end of the bar. Alex, Christina, George, and Izzie were over playing darts when the saw Meredith and Callie walk in. Alex says, "Do you think she is as bad off as she looks?"

Izzie comments, "God I hope not. She has already been through so much already with McAss."

George mentions, "Mere is strong she will pull through like she always does. Now if ya'all will excuse me I am going to buy my girlfriend a drink."

Christina says, "Crazy."

George smiles at them and then walks over to the empty stool next to Callie.

When Callie and Meredith reach the bar Joe come over to them and asks, "The usual?"

Meredith replies, "Nah, give something strong. Margarita." Callie answers, "Just a beer."

Joe nods and goes to make their drinks as George comes over. Joe comes back and slides their drinks towards them and adds, "This one is one the house." They both smile at Joe and he mentions, "It looks like you could really use it. Anything you want to talk about?"

Meredith shakes her head and says, "I am not nearly drunk enough yet. Maybe you will get lucky and get something out of me when I am drunk." Joe smirks at that and then walks away as Meredith takes a sip of her drink. George then comes and slips up on the empty bar stool next to Callie. He leans in and gives Callie a kiss. Meredith smiles and then chuckles at the two making out next to her. George and Callie pull apart and Callie mentions, "I am here if you wanna talk."

George adds, "We all are." Meredith finishes the rest of her drink" signaling for Joe to get her another as she says, "Are they just going to stare all night or are they going to ask their lingering questions?"

George replies, "They are under strict order from Bailey to give you space, technially so am I." Joe slides another drink over her way and she takes a sip.

Meredith agrees, "Bailey always comes through when you need her to."

George comments, "I am going to go finish beating evil spawn at darts and then will be heading back to the house for the night, if you are interested in joining Callie."

Callie responds, "Go on. I need to be here for my friend tonight."

George heads back over and Christina inquires, "Okay, spill. What is up with her?"

George picks up a dart aiming it at the board and says, "She has stitches on her right cheek and a black cast on her left wrist. She was not really drunk enough for me or Callie to really get anything out of her tonight but we both said we were there for her. She will come around and Callie is there and they are friends. So as she gets drunker she will spill the beans to Callie."

Izzie mentions, "Well lets hope she talks to someone because we all know Meredith and she has a habit of drowing it in a drink and not talking about."

Alex comments, "She is stong. She will figure it out in her head and then when she is ready she will talk to us about it."

George adds, "Wow, evil spawn has a sensitive side."

Alex agrees, "Why is that so hard to believe. Now I will be taking my girlfriend home now. I am sick of losing to O'Malley." He grabs Izzie's arm and spins her towards him and gives her a kiss. When they pull apart Alew takes her hand and leads her out of the bar."

Meredith had just finished her 2nd drink when Joe was giving her a 3rd as she begins to say very drunk, "He hit me. And he hurt me. He actually caused damage. And he blames me for not being able to save her when medically there was nothing we didn't do that we could have. Its just not fair he walks out of my life and has the balls to blame me."

Callie says, "You know it wasn't you fault, for anything. You did everything you could and Thatcher had no right to lay a hand on you."

Meredith continues, "It was as if he thougt that I meant to kill her. At first I wasn't all that fond of her at first. But I had started to like her. She was better than my actual mom. Sure my mom was the famous Ellis Grey and I would have killed for a chance to learn from her, but people who don't have suregon parents don't realize what they have is so great. They never had the pressure to become a suregon. If your last name is something like Grey and you are Ellis Grey's daughter there is no way you don't become a suregon. You know we had a fight about going to medical school."

Callie inquires, "What do you mean?"

Meredith adds, "At the time I didn't realize what my last name really meant. I wasn't going to go to medical school. I had gone to Europe for two months right after the big fight and I didn't know it at the time but that was when she had first been showing signs of alzheimer's. When I came back and she started apologizing for the fight I noticed something was different. She never apologizied. She was Eliis Grey. Ellis Grey didn't show signs of weakness, of being wrong. That is when I saw the symptoms. I took her to the hospital and that is when the diagnosed her. I stayed with her that summer and put her into a home when I started medical school that fall. I had to keep her legacy alive. So I thought I was doing something amazing and then Susan dies on the table from complications to hiccups. It does no make sense. I mean who hits their own daughter. And it wasn't the first time either. Sure he left me and my mom the day before my 5th birthday and started a whole new family, not even looking back. But who does that." Meredith finishes off the last of her drink.

Callie knew it was better just to listen and let her get it all out. She just needed to say what was on her mind. Even if that meant being drunk off her ass and not remembering that she said it the next day.

Meredith mentions, "And things were almost getting better after Derek and then this happens. Well and the thing last week with Mark. But thats not really important anymore. He just kinda left me there."

Callie says, "I know. Lets get out of here. We will go back to my apartment." Meredith reaches into her pocket and pulls outs some bills and places them on the counter and then begins to walk out guided by Callie to help her actually find the door. The next thing Meredith remembers is waking up the next morning with a killer headache.

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Lots of Conversations

**Additional change: Callie and Alex never slept together**

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning Meredith awoke on Callie's couch with a killer hangover. When she sat up and noticed the cast on her arm the events of last night became clear to her. Her dad hitting her and getting drunk and telling Callie just about what ever was on her mind.

Callie had just come out of her bedroom and began to make a pot of coffee. A few minutes later she poured two cups and Meredith went to sit at the stool along the counter. Meredith asks, "How bad was it last night?"

Callie answers, "Honestly, you just said what was on your mind. But you did spare quite a few details." Just then they both hear a pager go off and both check theirs. Meredith says, "Ok that was a werid page. I just got paged to the chief's office as soon as I arrive at the hospital."

Callie agrees, "Ok we will walk across the street to retrive our cars."

As they walk towards their cars they have light conversation and Meredith tells Callie she will catch up with her later as she has to swing by the house and pick up clothes. They go their separate ways and Meredith goes into the house and very quickly and heads towards her room to take a shower. Once she is showered and dressed she goes down stairs to find Alex still in the kitchen.

Alex says, "I made you some fresh coffee." and hands her a travel mug and grabs his own on the way out. They both ride to gether on the way their but Alex doesn't ask about what happened which makes Meredith feel at ease talking to him. If it were any of the others they would be questioning her and wanting to know all the details of what happened.

Meredith begins, "My dad hit me last night. He was mad that Susan died and blamed me. So he slapped me on the cheek, then punched me in the abs. The third punch I blocked by bringing up my wrist and I have a fractured radius because of it."

Alex explains, "Mere you don't have to explain. Its okay."

Meredith continues, "I have to. I don't know what it is but being around you makes feel at ease. I feel like I can tell you anything and its okay because you don't judge me. There is something different, that when I talk to you or Callie I don't have to be drunk to say it so I don't feel anything. I can talk to the two of you guys and be completly and 100 percent sober. So I have to do this."

Alex mentions, "I get you and I get it. I really do."

Meredith comments, "When he hit me last night he was defnitely drunk. I guess he had gone over to Joe's while we were in Surgery. But it wasn't the first time."

Alex questions, "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Meredith answers, "Last night was not the first time I had saw him drunk and it was no way in hell the first time he hit me. It began when I was 3. He would come into my room late at night and hit me. This went on until the day before my 5th birthday, which was the first time I saw him drunk and was the last time he hit me until last night. He was never meant to be a father. But he has a whole new family with two daughters and is still an alcholic. I guess some things never change. If he wants a drink he will get it no matter how much lying he has to do to get it."

Alex sympathizes, "I know what you are going through. I know you all think I am the evil spawn, but truth is when I actually start caring it reminds me when my dad hit me. It went on for what seemed like forever when I finally convinced my mom to get a court order against him."

Meredith replies, "I'm sorry. My mom never filed anything with the court. She just through herself into her work and took me to the daycare knowing I would at least be safe with she was doing surgery. And I call you evil spawn but I know you really aren't."

Alex adds, "I'm sorry too, Mere." as Alex pulls into the hospital parking lot. They both get out of the car and walk in together. Alex begins to turn into the locker room. When he doesn't sense that Meredith is following him in he turns around and asks, "You coming?"

Meredith responds, "Nah, I will catch you later. I got a page to the chief's office as soon as I get here."

Alex nods and says, "Catch you at lunch." Meredith adds, "I'm eating with Callie."

Alex mentions, "I don't mind if she don't." with that they both went their seperate ways.

When Alex walked into the locker room to get changed into his scrubs he overheard Christina, Izzie, and George talking about Meredith.

Izzie says, "She didn't come home last night."

George adds, "And she isn't answering any of her texts."

Christina suggests, "How long do you think it is going to be like this? I'm her person. She usually comes to me with these things."

Alex mentions, "Ever think maybe that she is just your person, not vice versa. She and Callie have become awfully good friends over the past few months."

Christina argues, "What do you know? It not like you guys are best friends spawn."

Izzie inquires, "She got hit, how hard is it to confide in us."

George comments, "Its not like she actually knew the man. He left when she was like 5."

Alex says, "Shut up. You all are being asses. You don't know anything about it." and with that he walked out of the locker room shortly followed by the others to find Bailey for rounds.

Meanwhile Meredith knocks on the door to the Chief's office and enters. Webber begins, "What happened last night was not you fault. Did Torres look at your wrist last night?"

Meredith agrees, "Yeah, she said it will be 4-5 weeks with a cast and that is if I don't need surgery."

Webber suggests, "Ok then find someone who wants you on their service for consults and paperwork for today and hurry up or you will be late for rounds." Meredith quickly exits the office and goes to change into her scrubs and then finds that Bailey had already started rounds so she slips into the back of the room they were in.

After rounds had finished Christina had been assigned to Burke, Alex to Montgomery, and Izzie to Shepard. That left George and Meredith. George went to the pit and Bailey asked, "Grey why were you late for rounds and having a hangover isn't an excuse?"

Meredith answers, "I was talking to the chief. He told me to find someone to do consults and paperwork for."

Bailey sighs, "Okay, just try to be on time. I am not going to give you special treament, but if you need to take time I will understand. Thatcher was out of line."

Meredith says, "I'm fine. I know the intern exam is tomorrow, so I was planning on getting a hold of my half sisters durning lunch and make sure everything is in place for the funeral tomorrow. I will go there and then to the exam."

Bailey agrees, "Okay, go find someone who needs your asistance."

With that Meredith went to find Callie. Meredith walks into the x-ray room and sees Callie looking at some scans. Meredith sits down next to her and starts looking at the scan and comments, "What did this guy do?, the bone is completly shattered. There is no viable bone left."

Callie adds, "You see my dilema here. It is inoperable."

Meredith suggests, "Maybe not. It is risky but you could go in and remove all the shattered bone fragments and repair the tendon. Then when that heals go in and replace the bone. It has never been done before because the chance of infection in the OR is too great a risk when you are repairing the tendon because there is no bone."

Callie mentions, "Yeah I read about that. They tried it one in France but it didn't work because as they were removing the bone fragments and the patient died from infection because the bone that would have usually kept the infection away but wasn't there. That is why most don't even think twice about it."

Meredith asks, "What are you going to do?"

Callie answers, "Talk the chief. Meet you for lunch."

Meredith agrees, "Yeah, you don't mind if Alex joins do ya?"

Callie replies, "Spawn is always welcome to join. Do you mind filling out my charts? You can get them from the nurses."

Meredith says, "Not at all since I won't being doing anything actually surgical for awhile I can at least read about the cool cases." Callie and Meredith exit the x-ray room and go there separate ways. Meredith goes over to the nurses station and gets Callie's charts. Then walks towards nicu and finds a gurney to sit on and begins filling out charts. She didn't know what it was about babies that made everything seem so much better than it was. Her right wrist was broken which made it hard to write but she had gotten the hang of how to hold a pen to be able to write with the broken radius which was casted.

A while later Meredith had finished the charts and returned them to the nurses station. It was time for lunch when Meredith was heading towards the cafeteria when her phone rings she answers, "Hello."

The caller responds, "Hello is this Meredith Grey because I am Molly Grey and my mom Susan had metioned you a few times and left this number for you."

Meredith responds, "Yes this is Meredith, how may I help you Molly?"

Molly comments, "Well I am finalizing the funerals arrangements and hope that you are planning to come tomorrow and I know that you and Susan had gotten really close so I guess I am trying to ask if there was anything else that she may have mentioned to you that was not in her arrangements."

Meredith says, "Well she had said something. I'm wasn't sure what it meant but maybe it means something to you. She had said song of farewell and blue roses. I thought it was just the morphine I had given her talking but I couldn't be sure."

Molly mentions, "No that defnitely means something. That helps alot. I look foward to meeting and seeing you tomorrow. Don't let anything that our dad says make you not come tomorrow."

Meredith agrees, "Okay, I will see you tomorrow. I am sorry for you loss." and with that she hangs up and enters the cafeteria, purchases lunch and finds Callie and Alex sitting at a table.

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Really?

**_Chapter 4 _**

When Meredith sat down at the lunch table she asked, "What did the chief say about doing the procedure?"

Callie answers, "He gave me the go ahead. I was a little surprised at first, but he reminded me this was a teaching hospital and we were here to teach."

Alex questions, "What is this about?"

Callie mentions, "I have a patient who most doctors would say his leg is inoperable, but Grey here suggested a procedure. His bone is completely shattered, so I will go in and remove all the fragments of bone and repair the tendon. I have to do this very quickly because having no bone increases the chance of infection. If he contracts this infection he will die on my table. So this surgery has to be done very quickly and then in a few weeks when the tendon is all healed up I can go in and place the bone I will build out of titanium rods."

Alex says, "Wow that sounds amazing. It would be so cool to get to scrub in on it."

Callie adds, "I don't have an intern yet, since Grey here can't scrub in."

Meanwhile Meredith was totally lost from the conversation as Mark was walking across the cafeteria. She was totally staring at him which was only obvious to their table which reminded Callie of her comment last night when Alex says, "Dude you are totally starring at Sloan."

Meredith tries to shrug it off by commenting, "I was not."

Callie responds, "Oh, you were totally staring at Mark which reminds me of what you said last night. You had said that things were getting better after everything with Derek, well except the thing with Mark. So spill waht happened?"

Alex questions, "Oh my god, did you two actually have a meeting of the dirty mistreses club."

Meredith answers, "No. He asked me out. We went on one date last week. The one night I had off from working the ER. I did my hair, and make-up for him. I put on a dress and he doesn't even have the decency to kiss me goodnight."

Callie mentions, "That sucks, I mean I would expect that move from Karev here who is always lost in evil spawn world because he already did do that to Izzie but Mark and I are friends so I wouldn't expect that from him."

Alex says, "Great he is stealing my move."

Meredith replies, "You are not the first guy to do it and most certaintly won't be the last. You are just asses for doing so." After that Callie and Meredith go and talk to the patient, whos parents agree to the risky operation as it is their sons only chance of keeping his leg.

Later Callie finds Mark at a nurses station doing charts and comes up beside him to finish filling out her own chart when Mark says, "I heard you were doing the surgery on the inoperable leg."

Callie agrees, "Yeah I am and you are an ass."

Mark says, "I'm cute ass right?"

Caliie questions, "What is the deal with Meredith?"

Mark adds, "What about her?"

Callie responds, "I think you know exactly what I am talking about. You take her out and don't kiss her goodnight. You didn't follow through."

Mark comments, "I always follow through."

Callie mentions, "You didn't with Meredith, why?"

Mark counters, "Mind you own business."

Callie adds, "Business...Women the have expectations. She works the ER every night except for one and gets all pretty and you can't even kiss her goodnight. Seriously Mark you can't kiss her but you can screw any other thing in this hospital. That is low even for you. Right now you are a coward and just as shallow as you seem to everyone else so fix it." Callie walks away and walks down a hall where Alex comes out of an on-call room.

Mark had been following Callie and sees Alex come out of an on-call room, shortly followed by Meredith. Meredith looks up to see Callie and Mark, then turns in the opposite direction and walks away. She had just had some of the best sex of her life, with her not feeling guy.

The other three just stood there in shock until Mark says, "Really Karev, you have a girlfriend."

Alex comments, "This isn't what it looks like, and for the record you really don't have any right in this conversation. You never sealed the deal."

Mark mentions, "You have a girlfriend." getting angrier with Karev every minute they spend talking about this.

Alex adds, "Me and Izzie aren't exclusive, if you are that jealous go ahead and tell her." Then Alex walks away leaving Callie and Mark there.

Shift had ended and people were finishing rounds. All the interns were in the locker room changing when Meredith went to lean against Alex's locker and asks, "Are we good?"

Alex answers, "We are more than good, but that was a one time thing. It can't happen again. I just can't do that to Izzie. It wouldn't be fair or right."

Meredith says, "I know. I know. It was just good not to have feelings with each other. Can you do me a favor and go with me to the funeral tomorrow. I just really need a friend right now."

Alex smiles and agrees, "Sure. You know you have to talk with them."

Meredith nods and then goes over to where Izzie, George, and Christina were and begins, "Just listen and let me talk. Last night my dad probably got drunk while we trying to save Susan's life and then I come out of the OR and tell him that Susan didn't make so he hit me. But that wasn't t the first time. When I was three he started to hit me and it continued until the day before my 5th birthday. That was the day he left. The first time I saw him drunk and the last time he hit me until yesterday. That is the story. Don't ask me to go into more detail. It is already hard enough as it is so I don't need questions. We will go back to the house and study for the exam. Then I am going into the hospital in the morning, then Alex is taking me to the funeral, and then to the exam."

George agrees, "Alright, I'll ask Callie to come."

Meredith nods and then everone except Meredith walk towards the elevator. After Meredith had a few minutes to catch her breath she went down towards the elevator and got on. It went down one floor and then Mark got on. Mark began, "Karev, really?"

Meredith says, "Who are you to talk. I got dressed up for you and you didn't even kiss me goodnight and for you information Alex is my not feeling guy. It meant nothing at all. But you have no right to judge me when you screw anything that walks into the hospital."

Mark counters, "You are the one to talk. How many doctors have you had sex with this week."

Meredith inquires, "How many drug reps and nurses have you had sex with this week?"

Mark says, "Fair enough." as they reach the ground floor and go there seperate ways.

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Stress

**Chapter 5**

Alex had just returned to the kitchen as he went to change into his suit and take a break from studying. When he returned Christina was asking, "What is the most common cause of diarrhea in hospitalized patients?"

Alex answers, "In hospitalized patients?"

Meredith walks in and says, "Most frequent cause of diarrhea in hospitalized patients is CDIFF. Which can lead to toxic mega colon perfuration, sepsis, and death. Thats what killed Susan."

Alex says, "You ready?"

Meredith mentions, "As ready as ever." As they walk out together.

George asks, "Did she even study."

Izzie reassures, "She will be fine."

George mentions, "She is messed up."

Chrstina says, "Of course she is Susan was basically her surrogate mom."

Izzie comments, "Fake mommy was better than real mommy. We will see her at the hospital before she leaves for the funeral."

Later at the hospital Alex and Meredith were by the nicu and Meredith says, "It is just so calm down here. Watching babies. I finished all of Torres charts yesterday sitting her on this gurney in about half the time I would of if I was at the nurses station."

Alex comments, "I think we should change our lunch spot to these gurnies instead of the ones in the basement." Christina comes down the hall saying, "Found them. I told you they would be here instead outside the ER."

George mentions, "Well my mistake. As suregons I thought they would be watching trama since we have been banned until after the test."As the three of them reach where Meredith and Alex were standing. Christina adds, "I know this is an impossible day for you."

Izzie asks, "You guys getting ready to leave?"

Alex replies, "Yeah, we should be on our way we wouldn't want to be late."

As they turn to walk towards the elevators Bailey comes down the hall ordering, "What are you fools doing? In a few hours you people are taking a test, that will determine the courses of your entire medical career. Because the 5 interns with the lowest scores will be cut. But are you studying for this test? You most certianly are not. Are you getting the heck out of here before I throw you out? I think you are." George, Christina, and Izzie book it heading toward the locker room where their books were.

Alex and Meredith begin to head down the hall towards the elevator when Bailey calls, "Meredith I am so sorry for you loss. I know you were starting to bond with Susan."

Meredith says, "Thank you doctor Bailey. We should be on our way to the funeral." as the three of them continue to walk towards the middle of the surgical floor. Alex and Meredith stop to put a chart down and then head to the elevator. Mark sees this and his eyes follow Meredith the enitre way.

Callie begins, "Someone is jealous. Thinking that should be you escourting her."

Mark agrees, "It should, but me and her seem to have a difference of opinion."

Callie chuckles, "No you both have commitment issues, I'll give you that. She sleeps with any doctor she can and you sleep with any nurse that walks through the front door. You both have the same opinion in this case. That is why you are both sleeping around. to avoid the fact that you have feelings."

Mark asks, "I don't know what I do. She is so confusing. I can't get a read on her."

Callie mentions, "For starters if you can find a minute of the day she isn't pissed at you then kiss her and go from there."

At the funeral Alex takes Meredith's arm and escourts her to the third row from the front. The service was a nice gesture to remember Susan. Everyone took their turn placing a blue rose in front of the casket. Meredith was finding it harder and harder to hold back tears but she had to be strong. After the service had ended most went back towards the church to the reception but a few hung back including Meredith, Alex and what must have been the Grey's.

Molly says, "Meredith. I'm Molly Grey. We spoke on the phone." Meredith extends her hand and says, "Yes it is very nice to meet you. I wish the circumstances were different, but we're family."

Molly replies, "This is my sister Lexie. She just finished medical school."

Meredith extends her hand, "Nice to meet. This is my friend Alex Kraev. Lexie where have you applied for redsiencies?"

Lexie answers, "Mercy West, Seattle Pres, and Seattle Grace. I should hear by the end of the week because we start in a month."

Thatcher speaks up, "Meredith may I speak to you."

Alex interjects, "I don't think that is a good idea."

Meredith says, "Alex, I need to."

Alex mentions, "I am right over here and will be watching.

Meredith and Thatcher take a few steps away so they are out of earshot, while Alex, Lexie, and Molly carry on casual conversation. Thatcher begins, "I guess I did that to you the other night and I didn't mean to break you wrist. I know how important surgery it to you."

Meredith say, "Cut the crap, you have never been a father to me and that is fine, but you are a father to these girls and I don't want to see them get hurt. So my advice is to sober up or you will start to lose them too. Little by little they will drift away until they want nothing to do with you or they start hoping that you drink yourself to death. Do it for them."

Thatcher comments, "You are right I was never a father to you, but I would like it if you got to know the girls."

Meredith nods then returns to the group. Meredith says, "Alex and I have to be going. We have to take out intern exam, but I would like if we could get together later tonight or something. Maybe get to know each other."

Molly and Lexie agree, "I'd like that."

Meredith suggests, "How about Joes. It is across the street from Seattle Grace. See you then."

Alex and Meredith walk towards the car and arrive back at the hospital. As they were walking towards the elevator and on the way up to the surgical floor Alex and Meredith were quizzing each other for the exam. This continued as the walked past Mark, Callie, and Bailey and into the locker room. Marks eyes once again followed Meredith's every step she kept walking foward, not even notcing Mark as she was busy answering a question Alex had been asking.

Mark asks, "Does she not even notice me?"

Callie says, "She was focused on today, being a very stressful day. Today was the funeral and test day. Kraev was quizzing her as they went by. None of the other residents have lost their mom and their fake mom in the month leading up to test day."

Bailey adds, "Just like I taught her. Separate distractions from work. Today you are a distraction. And if you cause any more hurt to her I WILL hurt you. She has been through shepard, losing two people close to her. Don't add anything else to her list of pain. She is one of the strongest people I know, which is why she will make a hell of a doctor and a chief resident one day. So do't hurt her if you like her fine, but don't toy with her emotions."

Mark replies, "Message recieved."

Meanwhile the intern exam had just began. The five of them were all seated next to each other and quickly passing the time. As they were reaching the end of the exam Meredith looked it over and checked a few tricky ones when the proctor called, "Time."

Izzie asks, "Joes." as the walk down the stairs from the catwalk.

Christina, George, and Alex agree, "Sure."

Meredith says, "I will hang with ya'all until Molly and Lexie show up. They are my sisters. I promised I would meet them. The night goes by smoothly as the interns exchange conversation and then Meredith joins her sisters at a table.

The next day Callie was due to do the first part of the surgery and came up next to Grey as she was filling out the chart. Callie asks, "Is everything in order?"

Meredith agrees, "Yeah, OR is booked, you have a surgical team and chart is finsished. Only one thing wrong with this sentence."

Callie questions, "What would that be?"

Meredith mentions, "I suggested a once in a life time surgey and I can't even scrub in on it. It sucks. Having a broken arm and not being able to operate. You know they have a new nickname for me. Surgery junkie. No one understands what it is like. Not being able to do what they love."

Callie adds, "Why don't you go over to the clinic and see if Bailey has any paper work for you to do. I will page you when it is time for the surgery, so you can watch."

Meredith replies, "Sure since paper work seems to be all I am any good at anymore." and with out another word Meredith had vanished from sight and was heading to the clinic.

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Finally

**Chapter 6**

Meredith walks in the front doors of the clinic and sees Bailey sitting behind the nurses desk filling out paper work. Meredith walks up and leans adainst the desk and asks, "Is there anything I can help with here."

Bailey questions, "I thought you were on Torres' service today."

Meredith agrees, "I was. I did her charts, booked an OR, made sure pre-op was done for the surgery today and then she sent me off here. So do you have charts for me to do or something?"

Bailey says, "Take a seat and get started." After awhile of doing charts Bailey tries to start a conversation she knew she had to have with Meredith so Bailey begins, "I know how you feel."

Meredith mentions, "I doubt that. The others don't get what is like to not be able to operate."

Bailey explains, "All the 5th years and attendings don't want you on their service until the realize how well you know your information. You have something to suggest when they are stuck. Residents usually can see a case in a better eye than attendings. You know the charts backwards and fowards, and you do all the charts for them, so they keep you on their service until all the work they don't want to do is done so they can go perform surgery."

Meredith adds, "That pretty much covers it, how did you know."

Bailey continues, "My 3rd year I broke my collar bone after a bad car crash. A drunk driver had hit me. I didn't see and OR for months. I couldn't do the one thing I loved to do. They called me a surgery junkie. I was killing for a surgery. I would suggest a rare surgey and not get to scrub in."

Meredith comments, "I guess the nickname isn't new. The started calling me that today when I was hanging out by the OR board. I suggested the two part surgery and don't get to scrub in. I thought yesterday was hard, but it is no fun to watch the surgery. It is just painful."

Bailey replies, "No, its not,I know, but you will still watch."

Meredith's pager goes off and she says, "Speaking of which Callie is about to start."

Bailey says, "I will join you. I don't have surgery until later."

Bailey Meredith and a whole bunch of others were crammed into the observation room to watch the first part of the two part surgery. Callie had just made the insicion to open the leg and was begining to remove all the fragments of bone from the knee down.

Bailey asks, "Meredith, were you prepared for this surgery?" Meredith nods.

Bailey continues, "Then talk me through it."

Meredith says, "She almost has all the fragments out and can begin repairing the tendon, but she is running close on time which could lead to infection and then death. Now that she has all the bone out she needs to hang another bag of blood and then get more suction. This is the tricky part. There is already a hole going through the tendon if she doesn't get the suture just right she won't be able to do the graft."

All of a sudden they hear the montior making beeping sounds and Alex says, "BP is rising."

Callie says, "ok we need to get the graft on now."

Meredith explains, "No the BP is rising because there isn't enough suction since they hung a new bag of blood. The sucture blew as result."

Bailey says, "Well get down there." Meredith was already out of her chair and walking into the OR with a mask over her face."

Meredith says, "Doctor Torres, you need to go back and look at the suture before placing the graft."

Torres comments, "We have it under control Doctor Grey."

Grey responds, "There wasn't enough suction which caused the suture to blow and the BP to rise. If you place the graft before you fix that the patient will die from infection. We can still save him if you do what I say."

Torres says, "Alright."

Grey begins,"Clamp the artery and finsh the suture. Make sure you have enough suction this time. Take the clamp off and do the graft. Now take a syringe and relive the remaining pressure from the tendon. Then close him up." Meredith walks out.

She walks back to the clinic. After Callie had closed him up and did post-ops she went to find Meredith. She went into the intern locker room and found the other four interns. Callie asks, "Have you guys seen Meredith?

George answers, "No, that was an amazing surgery today."

Callie answers, "Thanks." Then leaves the locker room in search of Meredith. She checks the nicu and runs into Mark says, "That was an awesome surgery. You kicked ass."

Callie replies, "Thanks. Have you seen Meredith."

Mark responds, "No, haven't seen her. Try the clinic."

Callie walks into the clinic and finds Meredith sitting behind the nurses desk doing charts. A resident had just handed her another."

Callie says, "Can we talk, Meredith?"

Meredith answers, "What can I help you with Doctor Torres." not looking up from her current chart.

Callie explains,"Don't be mad at me. I was wrong to take you off my service and send you over here. You saved my ass in that OR today. You knew the procedure better than anyone else including myself and you should have been in there but I couldn't have you in there."

Meredith states, "I suggested the procedure and had I not been there the blown suture with the graft over it would have cause infection after you closed. If I can't scrub in I should at least get to be in the OR and asist."

Callie says, "We can work something out."

_Three weeks later_

Callie, Meredith and a surgical team were in the OR and although Meredith wasn't scrubbed in she would be able to talk Callie through it. The patients tendon had healed up and now Callie was going to place the titanium rods she built as bones for this boy in place.

Callie asks, "Doctor Grey, now that we are open what is my next move."

Meredith answers, "To make the tendon and bone fit with each other well enough and make sure that there isn't too much or too little blood flowing."

Callie say, "Good.

After the surgery Callie did post-op and found Meredith at the nurses station finshing up charts. Callie says, "I don't know what it is but having you in the OR today just helped so much more. I didn't feel like I was doing a risky surgery. I felt like it was a normal procedure."

Meredith comments, "It was because you had someone who knew just as much as you there to talk you through if anything went south."

Mark comes up and gives a chart to the nurse as Meredith walks away towards the locker room. Mark says, "She has been doing that for weeks now. I can't even get her to give me the time of day."

Callie replies, "Well you screwed up, now you have to work at it to make it right."

The interns were in the locker and had just recieved their exam scores. Izzie says, "Who first."

Alex answers, "Me." He opens the enevlope. "I got a 93."

George mentions, "Me next." Then he opens his enevlope. "I passed with a 90."

Christina starts ripping open her enevlope then says, "Yes, a 96."

Izzie opens hers, "95."

That left Meredith. Christina reassures, "I sure you scored high. Open it."

Meredtih quickly opens the seal then begins to read. She scans it 3 or 4 times before she starts laughing.

Izzie mentions, "It can't be that bad."

Meredith replies, "Its not bad, I just don't believe it. I passed with a 100. I got a perfect score."

Christina reaches for the paper not believing what she heard. Christina explains, "Your eyes aren't deciving you. Congratulations. Okay I've decided we are all going out to celebrate at Joe's for getting really high scores and surviving intern year together."

They all head over to Joe's together after Meredith stopped by to check on her patient and then headed to Joe's shortly after. The five of them all took a bar stool and Callie had joined them as well. Except for Meredith the other interns weren't crazy about George dating Callie but they had warmed up to her.

Just then Mark, Derek, Addison, and Bailey walked in. They get a table and order drinks. Bailey starts, "There she is at the bar. I am tired of you just watching Meredith with your eyes. Do something before you work you way to the top of the list like this one." Pointing at Derek.

Addison comments, "You still haven't made a move."

Mark says, "Waiting for the right moment. Don't want to blow this one."

Derek adds, "This is Meredith, so there never will be a right time. But if you don't make it right I can promise you that she will be pissed off at you for a very very long time. Probably as long as you work in the same hospital as her, maybe even longer. She knows how to hold a grudge."

Mark puts his hands up in surrender then walks over to the bar towards where Meredith was sitting. Meredith sees Mark out of the corner of her eye and asks, "What?" He just stares at her for a moment and then she questions, "What?" Mark grabs Meredith and pulls her into a deep and passionate kiss.

When they break apart Mark says, "Goodnight." and then he walks out of the bar.

Izzie asks, "So are you guys a thing or is McSteamy just kissing people in bars."

Meredith replies, "It is complicated."

Callie questions, "Wait, Mere the people who know all the hospital gossip don't know about this."

Meredith answers, "I don't even know if this is a thing or not."

Callie comments, "Oh he wants it to be. Trust me."

Christina says, "Details."

Meredith fills in, "We went on one date. That is it. End of story."

Callie mentions, "Well there is the part where he has been following you with his eyes for weeks because you weren't giving him the time of day."

Meredith polishes off her drink then says, "Sometimes guys are asses and need to be taught a lesson."

George says, "Alex and I are going to play pool while you continue chick talk."

Izzie asks, "So what does this mean."

Meredith answers, "We will see where it goes from here."

At the table Miranda says, "Pay up. I won the bet."

Addison says, "Not yet. We don't know if they are getting together."

Derek sighs, "When did we turn into the interns and start gossiping."

Miranda and Addison comment, "Shut up."

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Medical Mystery

**Hey guys,**

**I has super tired when I was finishing the chapter so I don't know if I edited all the mistakes out but I wanted to get it posted tonight. Today was a super long day but I am totally excited because I got my license. A little early birthday present yo my self even though its not til next month. I don't know how quick updates will continue to come seeing as I have midterms starting on Tuesday, but on the bright side this is a story I have actually been excited about writing and updating so we will see how it goes. Thanks for reading I hope you leave a review.**

**Chapter 7 **

Two weeks later Meredith was sitting on Callie's exam table as she had just gotten her wrist x-rayed again. She was nervous about this.

Callie was walking down the hall back to the exam room Meredith was in when she saw Bailey at the nurses station. Callie starts, "Bailey, thank god you are here. I need you to look at these scans for me and tell me I am not going crazy."

Bailey inquires, "What about them?"

Callie explains, "Well these ones were from 5 weeks ago and these ones are from today. The scans from today look worse than 5 weeks ago. Maybe it was because I was on call last night that I am not seeing this straight."

Bailey questions, "They are time stamped and everything."

Callie mentions, "Yeah, so there is no medically explained reason for this to happen. This doesn't make any sense. "

Bailey comments, "Whos scans are they?

Callie responds, "Meredith Grey's."

Baileys says, "Oh. I think we should page Yang, or Stevens because she WILL freak out when you break the news to her."

Callie agrees, "Good idea. Now how am I suppose to go in there and tell my best friend, who just so happens tp be Ellis Grey's daughter that her wrist got worst and medically I can't explain it. The only solution I see is placing 8 scews to hold the radius in place. By doing the I can't guantee that she will have the same mobility in her wrist that she did before and I can't say with any certainty that she will operate again."

Bailey mentions, "I will page Izzie."

Callie walks in the exam room and Meredith starts, "Are those my scans? Tell me you can take this cast off and I can operate again."

Callie says, "Meredith, we need to talk. You wrist has gotten worse. There is no medical explaination why. I have to do surgery on your wrist and place 8 screws to hold your radius. If I don't operate soon your bone will begin to detoriate."

Meredith asks, "What aren't you saying? Callie please, I can take it."

Callie answers, "Even with the surgery I can't say for certian that you ever be able to operate again."

Meredith suggests, "Then here is what you do. Put the scans up in the scan room and the page all the attendings there. They will comment and come forth with ideas. But you don't tell them it is my scans. I hate to do this Callie but I need a second opinion. If you are serious about never being able to operate again. I am a doctor, a suregon. I cut people open and save their lives. I break bones and I fix things. You are telling me that this surgery that has to happen could end all that, then I need to go somewhere else. To see another specialists."

Callie walks out with the scans and does what Meredith suggests. Izzie had just gotten there as Callie was leaving and enters the exam room. When Izzie enters Meredith says, "Callie thinks I need surgery and may never operate again." Meredith breaks out into sobs which was very unusual for her. Izzie pulled her into a comforting hug. When they break apart Izzie mentions, "There is only a chance of that. It is not for sure. You are Meredith Grey, Ellis Grey's daughter. You beat the odds and don't let anything scare you. You going to let this get in the way of that."

Meredith says, "No. If anyone asks I went to the clinic."

They exit the room and Meredith passes Callie and Bailey on her way out. Izzie stops for a moment and Callie asks, "What did you say. She didn't look as pale as when I told her the news."

Izzie explains, "I told her to beat the odds. Is it true, the only way is to place the 8 screws."

Callie mentions, "That is the only option that I see, but I am going to see if the other attendings have any ideas as well. "

Izzie reminds, "She is Ellis Grey's daughter, being a suregon was never a choice and now that she is one there is nothing she wants to do more."

Callie says, "Come on Bailey try to put a plan in action." They walk to the scan room and then page the attendings.

Shepard then Sloan walk in. Derek says, "Am I seeing those scans right. The fracture got worse from when these were orginally taken."

Sloan comments, "So you have to place 8 screws in the radius, not knowing what mobility she will get back."

Callie agrees, "That is how I see it, any other suggestions." Just then the other attendings come into the room and see the same thing Shepard and Sloan had."

Webber says, "Why are we looking for another option on these. It is pretty standard straight foward."

Bailey explains, "Because if Callie places the 8 screws in the radius to repair it, not knowing the mobility problems until after surgery this patient will not be able to continue to do something she loves to do."

Sloan says, "This case is close, who is the patient."

Callie comments, "I can't do that."

Sloan asks, "Callie?"

Callie nods then Bailey adds, "Meredith Grey. These are her scans. If the surgery is done with the 8 screws there is no guantee she will ever be able to operate again. So I ask you guys to give her a fighting chance to be Ellis Grey's daughter and continue to be a suregon."

They were all looking harder now when another orthopedic suregon states, "I hate to say it but broken bones are like blue prints. Bone in general are by the book, one way to fix it. So there is no other suggestion. The only other option would to be to replace the bone entirely but the risk is the same if not worse."

Callie replies, "Well thank you, all of you for your help. I am not sure I will even be the one performing the surgery if there is surgery to be performed."

Bailey questions, "What do you mean?"

Callie answers, "She asked for a second opinion. She scared not that she will ever admit that."

Sloan says, "She knows you are the best."

Callie agrees, "That is true but she has to be sure."

Just then they see O'Malley, Kraev, and Yang rush towards the scan room. Chistina speaks first, "Is it true?"

O'Malley asks, "Are those Meredith scans?"

Bailey answers, "Yes, these are Meredith's scans and they are a little bit frightening. But just remember what you are feeling for her right now is what she is feeling right now, probably worse. Go find her." They run into Izzie while they are searching and Alex asks, "Have you seen Mere, babe?"

Izzie answers, "She said she was going to the clinic, whats going on?"

George mentions, "We just found out that her wrist got worse."

All four of the break into a run towards the clinic as if they had just been paged. They go through the front doors but don't see her. Alex sees Olivia and asks, "Have you seen Meredith?"

Olivia answers, "She left a little while ago, but didn't say where she way going. I assumed back into the hospital. What going on?"

Alex states, "I will explain later." Then the interns turned back and went to search the hospital. Izzie runs into Mark and he says, "Watch where you're going stevens."

Izzie replies, "Sorry Doctor Sloan, have you seen Meredith?"

Mark responds, "No. Did you check the nicu, the observation rooms, OR board and any pre-ops for torres."

Izzie answers, "The others are checking. We can't find her."

Mark suggests, "Callie said she was getting a second opinion. See if she knows where."

Izzie nods then went to search for Torres as the others had come up empty."

Izzie says, "Doctor Torres. I have been looking all over for you. Doctor Sloan said something about Meredith going to get a second opinion any idea of where she would do."

Callie answers, "Doctor Katie West. She is the head of orthopedics at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital. My best guess is she went there. Did you guys try calling her."

Izzie responds, "She must have her phone turned off because it goes straight to voicemail."

Callie assures, "She will come around. Just give her time to figure it out."

Izzie questions, "If you were to operate on Mere, what are her chances?"

Callie says, "I don't know."

**REVIEWS!**


	8. 2nd opinion

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy and leave me a review to let me know how I did.**

**Chapter 8**

Meredith had called an old friend of hers, Katie West to see if she could take her case. Now she was on her way to Seattle Pres to go see her. Meredith walked in the front doors and was met by Katie.

Katie asks, "So you want me on your case."

Meredith answers, "I want you opinion. Your are the only person I trust more then Callie to find another way then placing 8 screws in my radius. If that is the only way after you examine it, then I will get you privledges at Seattle Grace to do the surgery with Doctor Torres. I trust you more than anyone else and that is not just because of the name because I know you get that alot because I do too."

They arrive at an x-ray room and Katie takes the scans. They then walk to an empty exam room. She was comparing the old scans and the ones from today.

Katie mentions, "This has gotten remarkably worse, the first approach any doctor would see is the screws. That is the blueprint. But there may be another option. If we use a graft supported by titanium rods acting as ligaments for the two parts the bone that is broken you should be able to regain full mobility of your wrist."

Meredith questions, "You are saying if you do this surgery I will be able to operate."

Katie responds, "Yes, there is a very great possibility. With any surgery there is risk but this risk is remarkably lower on this surgery."

Meredith adds, "If this is such a great surgery why did no one else suggest this before."

Katie says, "Probably because I am the only one to ever successfully complete the surgery."

Meredith asks, "Why is that, I thought you said it was low risk?"

Katie assures, "It is, but when something goes wrong while attempting to do it they cover and go for the screws."

Meredith wonders, "How many surgeries have been successful?"

Katie answers, "Of the 10 I have done 8 have been successful."

Meredith states, "Then I am all in. Lets go talk to your chief."

They go and talk to the chief of surgery at Seattle Pres who calls chief Webber and Gives Doctor West privledges at Seattle Grace to do the surgery tomorrow. As Meredith went to her car she turned on her phone and there were several messages. She saw two from Izzie, two from George, one from Alex, one from Christina, one from Callie, two from Mark, one from Bailey, and even one from Chief. She wished they didn't freak out. I mean what did the expect after Callie practically told her that she would never operate again and the outcome was not favorable.

She arrived back at the hospital and found the chief and Callie in his office. Meredith knocks on the door and Webber says, "Meredith come in and take a seat. I was just explaining to Callie the current devlopment in your case."

Meredith begins, "May I? Callie I went yo get a second opinion like I said and Doctor West has offered me a solution. She said that she can repair the breaks by using grafts and titanium rods and I will have full mobility of my arm and wrist again. I trust her and would really like you to scrub in with her on the surgery. For me."

Callie questions, "Doctor West as in Doctor Katherine West, daughter of Doctor Mary West the two most famous orthopedic suregons in the world."

Meredith agrees, "Yeah, Katie is an old friend of mine and she fought for me. She found a solution, so she is going to be the lead on the case. You can learn alot from her."

Callie says, "It would be an honor."

Meredith mentions, "Then I will see you tomorrow." Meredith exits the office and heads to the locker room which was empty and changes before heading over to Joe's. She walks up to the front of the bar and says, "Hey Joe." in her sad depressed voice." He slides a Margarita over to her, her new drink of choice.

Alex asks, "Where did you go? We were worried about you."

Meredith answers, "I went to Seattle Pres to get a second opinion from Doctor West. I am having surgery tomorrow. Callie was giving me a safe option because not many people have done a titanium ligament placement successfully. But Katie West has done this 8 times successfully and I should regain full mobility in my wrist. But I need you guys by my side as my friends not doctors because there is still a chance that it won't work and I am so sick of hearing that word. Chance." She then polishes off her first drink and Joe gets her another.

George says, "It will be okay. You have the best doctors performing surgery on you tomorrow. There is nothing to worry about."

Meredith asks, "How can you say that? How do you know that it will be okay? People die all the time on our OR tables. Those that live are hardly the same as they were before they had surgery. Anyways I should get going. I have a long day ahead tomorrow."

**REVIEWS!**


	9. Operations

_**Chapter 9**_

The next day Meredith was in pre-op and was having her cast taken off of her, so they could splint her wrist for the surgery. Alex, George, Christina, and Izzie were all sitting around the room in chairs during their lunch break.

Meredith says, "I can't have any food until after surgery, can you guys at least tell me what it tastes like."

Alex comments, "Well, this shake I am having tastes like chocolate and these fries are greasy. Actually none of what I am having is healthy for you."

Izzie comments, "Well I am having tasteless salad and water. Alex's choice is probably better tasting."

Christina adds, "I did a pulmary bypass eariler. It was so awesome."

George mentions, "Callie let me take a trama case, where there was a gsw through and through to the fibula. I did the procedure entirely on my own."

Meredith replies, "I thought I made a rule no talking about surgery until I can operate again."

Mark was now standing at the door and speaks up, "Can I have a moment alone with Doctor Grey."

The four residents get up and throw their trash out. The exit the room and go to busy their self until right before the surgery.

Mark says, "Do you think I was going to let them cut you open and not come and see you."

Meredith mentions, "I wasn't sure exactly what to expect, seeing as I am not sure what we are."

Mark replies, "Well I would like to call you my girlfriend, but I don't know how that goes over with you."

Meredith answers, "I guess I haven't really thought about it that much since we have only been out a couple times."

Mark says, "I like you Meredith, I really do and I would like the opportunity to prove it to you. If you give me the chance."

Meredith grabs his dark blue scrub shirt in her left hand and pulls him closer so she can give him a kiss. When they break apart Meredith agrees, "I would like to be your girlfriend, but would you still like me if I couldn't operate ever again, if I was no longer a suregon, if I wasn't a doctor..."

Mark shuts her up by kissing her this time. Mark says, "I like you for you, nothing else. I don't expect you to change. The suregon you is only part of it." Just then Katie and Callie walk in and Mark walks to the back corner.

Katie begins, "Do you have any last questions before we take you to the OR?"

Meredith begins, "I am asking you as my friend, who was has a last name just like mine. The only thing you could ever become was a suregon because everyone knows the name and sometimes you get perks because of it. So Katie I am asking you, are you sure you can do this. This is my wrist we are talking about my ability to operate. I am scared as hell, so I want no I need you to tell me there will be a positive outcome on the other side."

Callie explains, "With every surgery there are risks, but this is your best chance of operating again. You have the best team of suregons working on you."

Meredith says, "Then lets get it over and done with."

They begin to push the bed out and cross by the OR board, when the reach the doors, Mark says, "This is as far as I go. I will be waiting for you when you get out of surgery."

Meredith asks, "Can you call Molly and Lexie. They should know." Mark nods.

Callie and Katie continue to push the bed through the doors leaving Mark behind to wait.

Callie was scrubing in when Bailey came in and asks, "Are you ready, Torres?"

Callie explains, "I am about to operate on one of my best friends. The girlfriend of my other best friend."

Bailey reassures, "You can do this."

Callie says, "Thank you, Miranda."

The other four residents had joined Mark waiting by the OR board in the middle of the surgical floor and one by one other doctors were also waiting along with them in the middle of the surgical floor.

A while later the chief came across this and asks, "What is going on?"

Alex mentions, "Meredith is in surgery."

Chief questions, "How long?"

George answers, "About 3 hours now. Should be finishing up soon, baring any complications."

Just then Katie and Callie came through with Meredith. Callie says, "Go on. I will talk to them."

Callie explains, "When we went in the OR we orginally thought that we could do a titanium ligament placement for both breaks, but as we opened her up we found out that, that was no longer true. Doctor West and I both agreed that we could only use titanium rods for one of the breaks and had to repair the other by using four screws, two on each side. What this means is she will be in alot of pain."

Mark asks, "What about mobility of her wrist?"

Callie answers, "We won't know anything concrete for about 24 to 48 hours. She may regain full mobility but at this point it is hard to tell. She won't wake up for about another hour but you guys can come and see her. Room 2412."

Mark and the residents head to the the room and enter just as Meredith was begining to stir. Mark sits right next to her and takes her left hand in his. Mark asks, "How do you feel?"

Meredith replies, "I feel like I was just operated on. Actually the pain is really bad."

Christina adds, "Callie said you will be in alot of pain. Look Mer, when they got in there and opened you up the damage was worse then they orginally thought so they could only use the titanium rods for one of the breaks and had to use screws for the other."

Meredith questions, "What does that mean?"

Callie and Katie choose that moment to come in. Katie explains, "It means we won't be able to tell the mobility of your wrist for about 24 to 48 hours. So you are not out of the woods yet.

_48 hours Later_

Meredith was down in physical thearpy with Callie, Katie, and Mark and they were testing her wrist. Katie was examining Meredith's wrist closely as she was doing the exercises Callie told her to do. After a little while Callie and Katie shared a look that Meredith questioned asking, "What was with that look? I am a doctor too so I know when doctors get quiet it isn't usually followed by a good outcome."

Callie tells, "Meredith it is good news. You have regained the mobility in your wrist. So in a week you will be able to return to surgery."

Katie adds, "And we can discharge you."

A little while later Meredith was changed out of her hospital gown and into regualr clothes, when Alex and Izzie came in. Alex says, "Christina and George got caught up in surgery. They promised they would join us later."

Meredith questions, "Where is Mark?"

Izzie adds, "I think he has surgery."

Meredith says, "Oh, he just said he was going to be here and all. I'm am sure he will find me at Joes." After that the three of them left for Joe's and sat next to Callie at the bar. Meredith says, "Calliope Torres is that a ring on your finger."

Callie agrees, "Yeah George proposed this morning."

Meredith says, "Congratulations." and gives her friend a hug.

Just then Mark, George, Christina, Bailey, Addison, and Derek all walk into Joes.

George and Christina walk up to the bar and join their friends. George asks, "How is the wrist."

Meredith replies, "Feels like new."

Mark, Baliey, Addison, and Derek had gotten a table like they normally did. After a little while Mark mentions, "I will see you guys tomorrow."

He then walks away and goes to the bar where Meredith was sitting next to Callie. Mark turns her around and says, "I am just the guy in the bar, the plastic suregon, but I want to be more."

Meredith replies, "What took you so long." as she wraps her arms around Mark's neck and her legs around his waist and starts to kiss him.

Bailey says, "Looks like we need a new bet. Pay up." Derek and Addison each pass over a 20."

Addison says, "He will ask her to dance."

Bailey mentions, "My money is on Meredith asking Mark." They shake on it.

After Meredith and Mark pull a part from their kiss they hear a song come over the juke box and Meredith says, "Lets dance. I feel free. I have a new and repaired wrist and I have a boyfriend who is crazy about me, so lets do it."

Mark says, "I have never really danced to country before."

Meredith counters, "Then I will show you." as she takes his wrist and leads him to the dance floor.

_If I could write a letter to me_

_And send it back in time to myself at 17_

_First I'd prove its me by saying_

_Look under you're bed_

_There's a Skoal can and a Playboy_

_No one else would know you hid_

_And then I would say I know its tough_

_When you break up after 7 months_

_And yeah I know you really liked her_

_And it just don't seem fair_

_All I can say is pain like that_

_Its fast_

_And its rare_

_And oh you got so much going for ya_

_Going right_

_But I know at 17 its hard to see past friday night_

At this point Callie had led George over to the Dance floor and they were enjoying themselves too. George says, "Who knew dancing to country music could be so fun."

_She wasn't right for you_

_And still you feel like theres a knife_

_Sticking out of your back_

_And you're wondering if you'll survive it_

_But you'll make it through this and you'll see_

_You're still around to write this letter to me_

_At the stop at Tominson and 8th_

_Always stop completly don't just tap your breaks_

_And when you get a date with Bridget make sure the tank is full_

_On second thought forget it that one turns out kinda of cool_

_Each and every time you have a fight_

_Just assume you're wrong and dad is right_

Now Alex and Izzie had found there way to the dance floor.

_And you shold really thank _

_She spent so much extra time_

_It's like she sees the diamond underneath_

_And she's polishin' you 'til you shine_

_And oh you got so much going for ya _

_Going right_

_But I know at 17 its hard to see past friday night_

_Tonight's the bonfire rally_

_But you're staying home instead_

_Because if you fail algebra_

_mom and dad will kill you dead_

_Trust me you will squeak by and get a C_

_You're still around to write this letter to me._

Derek takes Addison's hand and asks, "Addie, would you care to dance." and then they get up and join the other couples on the dance floor.

_You've got so much up ahead_

_You'll make new friends_

_You should see your kids and wife_

_And I'll end by saying have no fear_

_These are nowhere near the best years of your life_

_I guess I'll see you in the mirror_

_When you're a grown man_

_P.S. go hug Aunt Rita every chance you can_

_And oh ya got so much_

_Goin for ya_

_Goin right_

_But I know at 17 its hard to see past friday night_

_I wish you'd study spanish_

_I wish you take a typing class_

_I wish you wouldn't worry let it be_

_I'd say have a little faith and you'll see_

_If I could write a letter to me_

_To me_

After the song ended everyone went back to their seats except for Meredith and Mark who were heading out when Bailey calls, "Meredith how is the wrist."

Meredith replies, "It is great. It is perfect."

Addison questions, "Who asked who to dance."

Mark answers, "Meredith asked me."

Bailey says, "Pay up Addie. This is why you have always been my favorite Meredith." Addison passes Bailey two 20's.

Meredith asks, "Okay where is my cut?"

Bailey hands Meredith 20. Then Mark and Meredith walk out.

_One Week Later_

Meredith walks past the OR board and see Grey,M next to a knee replacement and knew that everything was right again. Meredith was heading through the double doors when she ran into Bailey and Addison. Bailey asks, "How does it feel?"

Meredith answers, "Great, my wrist couldn't be better and I am going back into the OR. Everything is the way it should be. Thank you Miranda, for everything."

Addison mentions, "Congratulations. We will be watching."

Meredith walks towards the scrub room when Mark greets her with a kiss. When they pull apart Mark wishes her good luck. Then Meredith scrubs in while Mark takes a seat in a very full observation room.

Meredith enters the OR and looks up to see all her friends in the observation room. She positons her self right and then says, "Well I believe it is a great day to save a life. Scapel..."

Up in the observation room everyone was watching the surgery closely as Meredith was closing Bailey says, "She's back."

**The End**

**Please leave a review. Let me know what you thought of the story. You favorite part or quote. I would love to hear what you have to say.**


End file.
